ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Westmore, Jr.
Michael George Westmore, Jr. is a prosthetics electrician and makeup artist as well as a film editor who worked on several episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Also credited as Michael Westmore II he was specialized in the creation of the electronic appliances seen inside Data in various episodes and also worked on the Borg eye pieces for . He is also credited with writing a section of the Star Trek: The Next Generation Makeup FX Journal about electronic special effects, titled "Androids & Electronics", p.20-25, and was pictured on a SkyBox trading card of the series The Making of Star Trek: The Next Generation, titled "Electronic Makeup". http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_meEYkcjYcnw/SebRafuXo7I/AAAAAAAAAPc/IwCSmf3253k/s1600-h/Picture+15.png According to the article in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Makeup FX Journal, Westmore, Jr. started developing computer systems with a friend in high school. He created mechanical effects for his father on other television series. He remembered his first job on The Next Generation being the blinkies of Geordi La Forge when he was not wearing the VISOR. He then worked on Data's damaged head on the first season episode . Other creations include the eye piece laser of Locutus in . On Star Trek: First Contact he was responsible for the blinking Borg eye pieces. He programmed several names such as Rick Berman, Sherry Lansing, and Bonnie, at this time his dog, in morse code into the eye pieces. http://www.moviemistakes.com/film1223/trivia Born in Los Angeles, California, USA, he is the son of Star Trek makeup designer and supervisor Michael Westmore, the brother of actress McKenzie Westmore, the grandson of , a hair stylist and makeup artist on the classic film Gone With the Wind (1939), the grand-nephew of hair stylist Pat Westmore who worked on Star Trek: The Original Series, and the nephew of Monty Westmore and his wife June Westmore who also worked on Star Trek as makeup artists. Many other members of the Westmore family are famous makeup artists. He was among the family members who were honored with a star on the on 3 October 2008. http://flickriver.com/photos/22597000@N07/3530026073/ Beside his work on Star Trek, Westmore, Jr. was the assistant editor on the horror sequel Halloween 5 (1989) and received special thanks in the credits of the short documentary Eye of the Beholder (2010), an interview with his father. Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** - Prosthetic Electronics (uncredited) (Season 1) ** - Prosthetic Electronics (Season 3, uncredited) ** - Electronics (uncredited) ** - Prosthetic Electronics (Season 4, uncredited) ** - Prosthetic Electronics (credited as Michael Westmore, II) ** - Prosthetic Electronics (credited as Michael Westmore, II) ** - Prosthetic Electronics (credited as Michael Westmore, II) ** - Prosthetic Electronics (Season 5, credited as Michael Westmore II) ** - Prosthetics Electronics (uncredited) ** - Prosthetic Electronics (uncredited) ** - Prosthetic Electronics (credited as Michael Westmore II) ** - Prosthetic Electronics (uncredited) ** - Prosthetic Electronics (Season 6) ** - Assistant Editor (Season 7) External link * Westmore, Michael Jr. Westmore, Michael Jr. es:Michael Westmore Jr.